


MULTIPLE ROUNDS.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Gallavich & Sex Toys. [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Mickey rides Ian, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Top Ian, dildo, dirty talking, solo sex, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: There is literally no plot to this as usual.Just shameless Gallavich fucking. :P





	MULTIPLE ROUNDS.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut! I'm back, I swear. I'll never get tired of writing about these two.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Mickey was twirling the toy in his hands as Ian grinned at him.

"So?" Ian asked,  "Do you feel like putting on a show for me?"

Mickey looked at him, "How about you put on a show for me?"

He tossed the toy at Ian who almost dropped it. The red head looked at the toy for a few moments before looking at Mickey, "If that's what you want." 

Mickey felt the front of his pants tighten, "What? Are you serious?" 

Ian smirked and put the toy down so he could crawl across the bed in front of Mickey. He leaned in and kissed the dark haired boy before pulling back, "It'd be kinda hot. You wouldn't be able to touch me as I pleasure myself."

Mickey groaned, "Ian."

"This was your idea, Milkovich." Ian reminded him.

Mickey wrappepd his hand around the back of Ian's neck before pulling him back in for a deeper kiss. He didn't want to pull back. In fact, both boys would have been perfectly happy just making out for the rest of the afternoon.

Mickey pulled back just as Ian started getting really into the kiss and grinned at the red head, "Okay, Gallagher, give me a show."

Ian bit his lip before nodding and moving back up against the pillows. Mickey got off the bed and moved around so Ian could stretch his legs out. Mickey tossed some lube onto the bed and pulled over the chair that sat in the corner of their room. He plopped down and was ready for Ian to give him a show. 

Ian raised an eyebrow, "You going to at least get naked with me?"

Mickey snorted, "Sure, Gallagher. If that makes you more comfortable."

He raised his hips off the chair and pushed his sweats and boxers down his legs and kicked them off. He took off his shirt and threw it to the floor with his pants. He watched as Ian took off his own clothes and threw them to the floor without a second thought. 

Ian reached for the lube and opened the packet to rub some on his fingers. He and Mickey have gotten off in front of each other more than once but never has Ian fucked himself with a toy in front of Mickey. He wasn't nervous at all but he was a tad nervous about having a dildo up his ass. He only bottomed once and he told himself he'd never do it again.

But then again, he wasn't with Mickey at the time. He'd do anything for Mickey even if it meant having a fake dick up his ass.

"Get to moving." Mickey teased.

"You'll take what I give you." Ian responded.

"Yes I will when you're ready to fuck me but right now I want to see you fuck yourself." 

Ian did't know where this side of Mickey had been hiding but he loved it. He reached down and ran two fingers over himself before pushing them inside. He gasped at the sudden intrusion but he bit his lip and focused on pleasuring himself if only to make Mickey happy.

Mickey licked his lips as he watched Ians' fingers disappear inside of himself. His cock wasn't hard yet but it was throbbing. It would only take a few more minutes of this for him to be completely hard so he was going to enjoy the show.

Ian tossed his head back onto the pillows and closed his eyes. He would forget that Mickey was here just so he could focus on pleasuring himself. If he thought about Mickey in the corner all he'd be able to think about was pleasuring Mickey. So he'd tune out the other boy until Mickey told him he wanted Ian to fuck him.

He moved his legs up and placed his feet flat on the bed so he could put one of their extra pillows under his hips. It made it easier for him to fuck his fingers into himself. His fingers were long so it didn't take a lot for him to find his prostate.

"Shit." Ian groaned, still not opening his eyes, not touching himself. He focused on pressing his own fingers against his prostate because he didn't realize how good touching himself could actually be. Not that he had never done it but after Mickey came along he cut back on it big time. 

But holy shit he'd be doing this more when Mickey was at work or was asleep. The sheer pleasure that was already forming in his body was insane. He twisted his fingers and arched his hips just a tad to press them just a few inches further.

"Oh God." Ian groaned, biting his lip.

Mickey sat in their chair and his cock was now hard and throbbing. He had rarely ever seen Ian like this and boy was it thrilling. He knew the pleasure that he was feeling because Mickey often felt it himself. Not just with Ians' fingers. Mickey often got off alone when Ian wasn't here.

He had his hand wrapped loosely around his cock. He didn't want to cum until Ian was fucking into him though he knew this could be a while because Ian still had yet to put the toy inside of him.

Speaking of, Ian removed his fingers. He stared at the ceiling just breathing heavily before reaching for the dildo. He wasn't going to look at Mickey. He wasn't. It made Mickeys' heart race knowing that Ian had to focus on something else if he wanted to last. The knowledge of having that affect on Ian sent chills down Mickeys' spine. 

Mickey watched as Ian rubbed some lube on the toy before reaching down between his legs again and bit his lip as Ian pressed it against himself. He held his breath.  
But instantly let it out into a groan when Ian pushed it inside of himself without hesitating. The red head let out a deep sigh and a curse word before throwing his head back against the pillows.

Mickey was harder than bricks right now.

"Holy shit." Ian grunted, the toy pressing right against his prostate.

His toes were curling as he picked up the pace and began fucking himself over and over. The toy continued to hit his prostate causing Ians' thighs to shake. The red head never believed that masturbation could feel as good as actual sex but right now he was starting to think differently. Though he knew nothing in this world would ever feel as incredible as sex with Mickey, masturbation was coming up to a close second. 

"Jesus." Mickey spoke, licking his lips.

Don't look at him, Ian thought to himself. He knew if he did he'd be desperate just to pin Mickey down and fuck into him.

Ian clenched around the toy as he pushed it in and gasped as the pleasure shot through him. He almost spazzed out completely as he felt his cock throbbing and aching. It never took him long to get hard because he was a hormonal person anyway. Mickey didn't help it because Mickey was flat out the most attractive man Ian had ever seen and knowing that he was watching Ian fuck himself had Ian's hair standing on end.

"Fuck, Mickey." Ian groaned, hand now moving around his cock.

Mickey let out a whimper as his hand moved faster around his cock, the sound echoing in the room along with the sounds of the dildo moving in and out of Ian. It was music to their ears and they were both now harder than hell.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey moaned, arching off the chair, "Fucking hard as shit man."

Ians' eyes flew open at that and he looked over at the dark haired boy. Mickey had his legs up on the edge of the bed spread and he was moving his hand around his cock extremely fast. His face was flushed and his lips were plump from biting and sucking them. 

Ian arched his hips and pressed the toy in further. His moan turned into a strangle as his body twitched on the bed and his cock continued to leak onto his stomach, "Need you." 

He pulled the toy out of his ass and threw it on the floor and sat up with his legs over the bed and his feet touching the floor. 

Mickey got out of the chair instantly and walked over. He pushed Ian back and crawled up over his body. He didn't waste any time grabbing Ian's cock and sliding down on it.

Both boys groaned. 

Ians' nails were digging into Mickeys' ass cheeks as the older boy fucked himself on Ian at a rapid pace.  
Mickeys nails were digging into Ian's chest but Ian didn't care.

All they cared about was the pleasure racing through their bodies. They couldn't breathe. The air was hot and it smelled of sweat and sex. 

Mickey clenched around Ian each time he pushed down, gasping as the head of Ians' cock pressed into his prostate.

"Fuck." Ian moaned, smacking Mickeys ass, "Feel so fucking good, baby. Riding my cock like a good boy."  
"Oh God!" Mickey cried.

He collapsed onto Ian but Ian didn't waste a second. He wrapped his arms around Mickey and sat them both up enough that he could fuck up into Mickey who was growing limp in his arms.

Ian grabbed Mickey by the hair and spun him around so he could kiss him. Their tongues moved together, each boy swallowing the others moans as Ian fucked up hard into Mickey.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey groaned, digging his nails into Ians' biceps, "So fucking close, Ian."

"Mhm." Ian hummed, "Me too, baby."

Mickey tucked his face into Ian's neck and was panting against his skin. He could feel his orgasm right there. He just needed one small thing to push it out of him.  
Ian knew it. He knew that Mickey was close and he knew exactly how to get him there.

He ran his fingers down Mickeys' ass close to where his cock was currently fucking into the boy. He pressed his fingers to Mickeys' ass as his cock pressed in. He could feel Mickey shivering and he smirked through his pending orgasm.

He went further and pressed two fingers inside of Mickey along with his cock and that was it.

Mickey scraped his nails down Ian's chest, head thrown back, eyes closed and it was as if he lost control of his body as his orgasm hit him.

Ian groaned and bit down on Mickeys' shoulders. His rythm broke as he fucked up into Mickey a few more times. He held himself up against Mickeys' prostate as his orgasm finally hit. 

Mickey sighed happily at the feeling of Ian filling him up. He moved his head so he could kiss Ian for a few moments allowing both of them to calm down a bit and for Ians' cock to soften enough for him to pull out.

Mickey pulled back slowly and looked at Ian. His face was flushed, hair a mess and his lips were swollen. He looked absolutely beautiful, but Mickey would never say that outloud.  

"I think you can pull out now." Mickey teased.

Ian smiled at him, "You're the one sitting on my cock, Mickey. You're going to have to get up." 

Mickey scoffed playfully but removed himself slowly from Ians' lap and almost let out a whimper. Almost.   
He rolled onto his back with his legs hanging off the bed but his feet didn't even touch the floor.

"So tell me," Mickey began, "Did that dildo really feel that good in your ass?"

He busted out laughing when Ian groaned. He sat up and looked at Ian.

"It did feel good if I'm being honest." Ian replied, "But I'd much rather continue putting my dick up your ass." 

Mickey chuckled, "Your dick and my ass are soulmates."

"And what are we?" 

"We're more than soulmates, Gallagher." 

 

The two made out for a few moments but pulled back the moment they felt a twitch in their dick. They definitely didn't have the energy for a round two at the moment.

But they did have energy a few hours later when Ian woke up in the middle of the night to start eating Mickey out.

And they had energy for rounds five and six that morning. 


End file.
